Frozen Guardians Punk Love
by quinngirl117
Summary: Jack Frost is a Guardian, but also a punk who sleeps with random girls and break their hearts. Elsa is the snow queen, punk, and Sunny guardian? Sunny is the sun and has her own guardians. They must now work with Manny's guardians, but will the hate turn to love? And why was Elsa so mad at Jack for sleeping around?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jack Frost I'm thee Jack Frost, but here's a few things you need to know. I don't have snow white hair I have smoky black hair with not blue eyes, but gray-green. I have tattoo sleeves. I wear a jean vest that blue and faded jeans. Under my vest I wear a white tank top. I look like a punk because I am one. I have black small plugs in my ears. I wear black high top adidas shoes. The shoes were all black with the flap having a white skull and cross bones with three white stripes under the black laces. They had a black under and a white side around the shoe. I loved these shoes and I know how to have fun. Sure I'm a punk, but I still know how to have fun and I am the spirit of winter. I smiled as I touched the ground. I was special and amazing. "Hey beautiful." I say looking towards some peasant who was okay.

"Hey Jack Frost." I smiled nicely at her

XXXXXXXXX

"More." The girl cried out loud. I pushed into her harder and faster. She cried and screamed in front of me. I'm a player and here I am fucking another girl. She was on her hands and knees begging for more. I was behind her pushing hard and fast into her ass with my dick. I pushed into her more and she cried in pain and passion. I smiled and pulled out. She whined and I flipped her onto her back and pushed into her extremely tight pussy. I groaned in pleasure. I loved when I got them all tight like this. Soon she was screaming and had a hand full of sheets as she started seeing stars. She came and I did soon after. She collapsed on the bed breathing heavily. She soon fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

I pulled on my jeans and zipped them up. "Where are you going?" She asked behind me. This was the part I didn't like... well sometimes.

"Going home."

"But what about last night?" She asked sad.

"What about it?"

"We made love." She said crying.

"No you did I just fucked you." She cried and stood up naked.

"But you called me beautiful." I laughed at her trying to straddle me. I pushed her off.

"I call them all that." She stopped shocked.

"All of them?" She said crying.

"What you thought you were the first?" I said laughing.

"I thought I'd be the last."

"They all do." I said. I stood up. I put my shirt on and vest and then my sneakers.

"Please." She cried wanting me. I rolled my eyes.

"Just stop your embarrassing yourself." I said and walked out. I smiled at the sun and saw the lights and flew off to the north pole.

(Elsa's pov)

"Hey sis." I looked up at my sister. She had her orange hair in braids with her white high lights in it too. She had on her gray beanie and was dressed in her usual red plaid shirt with her white blouse under it. She had on light blue skinny jeans on with her dc high tops. Her shoes were blue and black tie die upper part with pink laces and inside. The side on the bottom was pink and white and the bottom of the shoe was pink and white too. She smiled at me.

"Hey." I said looking up from the papers. I'm queen, just a little more punked out than the rest and with my punked out sister. aI had on my favorite black long sleeved shirt on that had my favorite band on it Changed Seaford. They were amazing. I had on my favorite black skinny jeans on, the ones with so many holes and rips on them. I had on my osiris shoes on. They were black with a hot pink stripe on the side with a black volcrew strap on them over the laces that were black and spattered with hot pink paint on just the strap. The high top in the inside was pink with a blue bottom in the inside. They had purple, pink, and blue laces that went into each color. The top flap had the name of the shoe in hot pink with light pink paint splattered down the flap. They were amazing shoes. I sighed and stood up. "So what's the problem?"

"Some girls in the kingdom are loosing their virginity and crying about how it was the same guy and he told them they were different and then just left after he got what he wanted." I sighed. Personally I could careless I mean you were the one to choose to sleep with a guy you hardly know. I rolled my eyes.

"And..."

"Apparently they thought he was good because..." She giggled. "He's jack frost."

"Oh really." I said one eye brow high up. "Thee Jack Frost." I said calmly. " Why the hell is he in my Kingdom!" I screamed. He was like me and I hated it. I didn't want him messing with my kingdom with his... "fun". My sister backed up.

"I'll get rid of him."

"No I will Anna make sure no other girls go near him." She nodded and I walked out of my castle angry and there he was flirting with another girl. "Hey Grace." I said walking up to them. "How about you go help my sister with something okay." She looked over at Jack and hung her head.

"Okay your highness." And walked off.

"So you're the queen I hear so much about." He smiled.

"I want you to leave now or I'll make my guards throw you out." I said crossing my arms. He looked at me shocked realizing that I didn't fall for his charms.

"You don't even want me to give you a proper hello first though. I mean I'm-

"Out now Frost." I said losing my temper slowly.

"Look I bet I can show you a good time and-

"Frost I don't need you to show me one I can have any of these guys do it for me hell I could have four of them do it for me at once so leave before I newder you." His eyes went big. He backed up nodding.

"Fine I'm leaving highness." He grumbled.

I turned around and headed off.

(Jack's pov)

I sighed and sat down. She was harsh, but so sexy. I shook my head. No I don't fall. I said in my head and stood up. I walked over to some slutty girl. "Sex now." I said and she smiled. SHe took my hand and we walked off.

XXXXXXXXXX

I pushed her down on the bed now that we were both naked. I started pounding into her. "Oh that's a little too fast and hard." She said, but I ignored her going faster. SHe screamed and not in a good way. She pushed me off. "I said stop." She grabbed her clothes and ran out. I growled. What the hell is up with me. I got dressed and headed for the north pole.

XXXXXXXXX

"Noth?"

"In here boy." I walked up the steps and entered the room.

"Hey." I sat down and North looked at me.

"What's wrong another bad time." He said smiling. They all knew about how I blew off steam. Tooth and Sandy thought it was bad, but Bunny and North thought it would help. Sandy was still my best friend, but I don't think he likes that side of me.

"No and yes." I said sighing.

"What happened?" He sat down next to me.

"Queen Elsa happened." All of a sudden he pursed out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Elsa is a guardian kid." My eyes grew huge.

"What, but-

"She's a guardian for the sun as we are for manny." I frown even more confused.

"Sunny, the sun has her own guardians. Love, aka cupid Love, Elsa, aka the snow queen, Rabby, aka the snow rabbit who is there to make kids smile and love, she had pitch before he turned evil. Then there's..." He sighed happy. "South, aka mrs. Claus." I stood there shocked. "Cupid brings love, Elsa brings snow and ice and cold, Rabby brings cuteness. and Mrs. Claus brings goodies on halloween." I sat back down shocked.

"Wow."

"Yes." He smiled. "We have the north lights, they have a solar eclipse." He smiled. "You two should-

"She hates me." And then I started going on and on about what happened annoyed and angry.

"Wow wow kid calm down. She's a girl and girls stick with girls. Now we allowed you to... well you know as long as you didn't lead the girls on. So you stop it and there will be no problem."

"You're taking her side!"

"No I'm taking the right side and you should too. Go down the right path not the wrong." I stared in shocked.

"But...Urgg." I stomped out and the last thing I heard was him laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw the eclipse. I sighed and headed for my ice castle that was now head quarters. Inside was cupid love, South Claus, and Rabby." Rabby was a soft caramel looking bunny with swirls for markings. South was an older woman who was beautiful. She had long white hair and beautiful blue eyes. I could tell why North liked her. She was his south as he was her North. Cupid had long hot pink hair with white streaks in it. She in a school girl looking outfit. She had a pink and white skirt with a white tanktop with a pink leather jacket over it with a white heart on the left hand side pocket. She had on white knee high socks with pink bows and pink flats. "Hi." I smiled.

"Hey so what's up?"

"I didn't call it... she did." We turned around and saw Sunny. She had bright blonde hair and sunset orange skin and sunset red eyes. She had on a sunset pink dress on with sunset yellow heels on that matched her hair. Her dress was a sun dress, haha I know, it had skinny spaghetti straps and a flowing skirt that went out and a tight pretty top part. She was definitely pretty. I can see why the man on the moon was so in love with her.

"I called you because I think that we should work with the other guardians." She said and we all saw the huge moon diamond on her hand when she brushed her hair back.

"Is this because you're in love with manny and are engaged to him?" She blushed.

"I just think it would be for the best." They sighed annoyed.

XXXXXXXXX

"No way in hell am I working with them." Came the australian accent of Bunnymund.

"Too bad you heard man on the moon." Came the Russian accent of North.

"I don't like it." Came Jack's annoyed voice.

"Guys we should give them a chance." Sang Tooth. Sandy gave a thumbs up. Rabby was sitting on the floor running her paws through her ears. Bunny looked over and looked away just as fast.

"If he keeps staring at me I'm punching his eggs out." Came the irish accent of Rabby. Bunny looked at the angel like bunny in shocked.

"We should give it a try." Came the French accent of Cupid.

"Ya sure." Came the sarcastic voice of the Elsa's Norway accent.

"I say we should." The Scottish accent of South said.

"Well then there we have it we all work together." Sunny said as she and manny walked in. Manny had a white glowing skin with white glowing hair and white eyes. He was really handsome, but quiet... like always.

"Ya." Elsa said annoyed. Jack just stood up and flew off while Bunny glared at Rabby and stomped a hole and jumped through. Tooth waved goodbye and her and cupid went on a tour of both the heartlands and the tooth palace. Sandy left to his kingdom in the clouds. Elsa walked out annoyed. South and North just headed upstairs.

XXXXXXXX(Sunny's pov)

"Do you think it'll be okay?" She asked Manny who was staring out the window of his bedroom in the Moon and sun castle.

"What?" He asked looking up from his thoughts. She sighed.

"You love me yet you never listen to me." She said behind her screen where she was changing.

"I do too." He said looking back out.

"Oh really." She said as she stood where he could see her naked if he just looked back the way he was before. She was standing naked as he stared out the window.

"Ya I notice things. I listen to things. And I love things." He said still not looking.

"Manny." He sighed.

"What?" He asked still looking outside.

"If you did then you would notice me standing naked in front of you." Manny finally turned his head and saw her. He blushed a deep shade of red.

"Umm... I... uh... well um... I... Sunny why are you naked?" He asked extremely nervous never taking his eyes off her the soft skin of her boobs.

"1 I was proving a point. 2 I was hoping to give you a taste before our honeymoon and 3 because it took you so long to notice you'll have to wait." She said turning and going back to get ready for bed.

"Oh no way you're doing that teasing thing." He said grabbing her in his arms. She squealed.

"Manny I'm naked."

"I know and I love it." He said kissing her. She blushed and kissed him back as he pulled her to their bed. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on the world at night as she does in the day, but he couldn't resist. He fell back on the bed with her above him. He kissed her more as she ripped the blue silk dress shirt, he was wearing off. She smiled and looked down at his naked chest. It wasn't the first time she saw this but it was the first time she caused him to have a naked chest. He smiled at her googling eyes and took this moment to flip them over. She giggled and pulled at his black jeans. He obeyed and pulled the jeans off. She saw how hard he was through his red boxers.

"I want you." She said blushing. He smiled.

"I thought this was just a taste."

"Screw taste give me all of it." She said ripping his boxers off. He smiled and kissed her sitting down on the bed pulling her onto his lap. He position himself near her entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked breaking their kiss. She nodded nervously. "Just tell me to stop if I go too far." he said and pulled her onto him. Her tightness made me groan. He pumped into her as he sucked her boob. She moaned and screamed his name with each hit to her spot.

"More Manny more." She cried out as he hit her spot faster and harder. She ripped her nails into his back as she finally went over her limits. She came right all over him. She breath was hard and fast. He finished sucking that one and went to the other still pumping. "manny?" She asked confused.

"You came not me." Was all he said as he hit her spot more and more sucking more and more and nipping at her tit. She screamed and moaned. He went fast and harder and then started biting and sucking her neck. She screamed and he came as she did. He started to pull out, but she stopped him.

"I want more." She said.

"Baby I don't want you to over do yourself. I-

"Manny I want to not be able to feel my legs in the morning." She said smiling. He smiled and she went on her hands and knees as cue. He took a deep breath and started entering her ass. This was his first time doing this kind of thing. He had sex before, but never like this. He really liked it. He went harder and faster as she screamed more and more. It hurt, but she didn't mind. He finally came inside her moments later and she fell down not able to support herself on her arms and legs after she came with him.

"Can you feel anything?" He said smiling.

"Only love." She said smiling back as he laid down in the covers pulling her up against him.

"Get some sleep you're going to need it for tomorrow morning." She fell asleep smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up my legs were bruised and achey. I had teeth marks all over the side of my neck and my pussy and ass felt like I got in a car crash. I definitely was hurting and I definitely couldn't feel my legs and arms. I looked over and Manny was sound asleep. I got in the shower and washed up. I sighed and brushed my hair and put on an orange sunset dress. I have the same style of dress for everything just in different colors. I had sunset red, sunset orange, sunset pink, sunset yellow, white, and blue. She also had a blouse that had the straps resting on my arms. It was white then I had a blue one and a sunset pink one. I had a flowy yellow skirt and white skirt. I had an sunset orange dress that was for winter. It was long and furry in the inside and velvet on the outside. I had a blue one, pink one, red one, yellow one, white one, black one, and green one and I already said I had an orange one.

I decided to put the winter blue dress on. It had long sleeves that formed a triangle and a loop at the end that went over my middle finger on both hands. Then it went to my feet and had a small train in the back. Then I had on a furry white cape on that had white fur on the inside and thick polyester on the outside. It was warm. I was wearing the white version of the winter dress for my wedding. I smiled and put my hair in a nice braid.

I walked out and Manny was sitting up pulling his black jeans on and put a red dress shirt on. Manny had all black jeans with dress shirts. He had 7 pairs of black jeans and 13 dress shirts made of silk. He had a blood red one, a black one, a navy blue one, a forest green one, a lime green one, a white one, and a dark midnight purple one. He pulled on the blood red one. He had a black leather jacket, a heavy black furred sweatshirt, a black hooded sweatshirt, a winter jacket also black, and a light black and blue plaid sweatshirt. He was wearing the heavy black furred sweatshirt.

"Baby just go back to sleep it's fine."

"Nah I'm not tired and I have more wedding things to do." I sighed. He was working himself to death.

"Fine, but take breaks." I said kissing him.

"I love you." He said pulling me onto his lap.

"I love you too." I said kissing his lips. "I have to go." i said standing up. "Bye." I kissed him once more before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

"And we do this... oh and then this... and then that." She never slowed down. Tooth was definitely nervous around Cupid Love.

"Tooth." She said as she took her hand. "I said I was a lesbian and that you were hot not that I will fuck you even if it means raping you." She blushed and I sighed. "Look if it helps I only like you as a friend." Tooth just blushed and went back on talking.

"And then this... and that..." She sighed and walked up to tooth as she went on and on. Then Cupid Love kissed her. Tooth frozed.

"Done yet?" Cupid asked, but before she could finished Tooth ponced on her. Tooth started tongue fucking her mouth. Cupid let her not caring. Tooth then ripped love's clothes off and started licking her pussy. When Tooth finally calmed herself down she sat up. "Better?" She asked Tooth. Tooth nodded blushing.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine you have stress. And well I'm a good stress reliever." Tooth blushed.

"Right." She said blushing more. Cupid Love stood up.

"Okay want more." Tooth sat there shocked. Cupid took her hand and led her to her room. When Tooth walked into the room she was shocked. It was filled with at least 20 girls. They were all in practically nothing. They all had wings like Cupid. "These are my love girls. These ones make love to me or help me with some girl." She said looking at Tooth. Tooth blushed more. "The other girls help people find love. So ready?" She asked making the 20 girls undress Tooth. Tooth sat there shocked and pleased. "Okay 3 stay the rest go." She said to the girls.

Three hot girls stayed. One had light pink hair, one had white hair, and the other had stripes of both. They all were naked. They pushed Tooth down. Cupid smiled and handcuffed Tooth to the bed. "These girls will show you the works then you get to have me." Tooth blushed as one licked her pussy amazingly. The other sat on her waist will sucking/ biting her boob and rubbing the other. The final one sat on her face while making her lick her. Tooth moaned and screamed and licked. This continued and finally Tooth couldn't take it anymore. She came all over them. Cupid smiled. "Good now me."

XXXXXXXXX

Tooth breathed heavily as she laid next to Cupid. Cupid was... well cupid, but this was a one time thing. She didn't feel anything and cupid didn't either. There was a knock on the door. Cupid smiled. "Relax it isn't the first time someone came after I finished." She said as she walked to the door. There was a girl standing there naked. "Tooth I think were done here right?" Cupid said and Tooth got the hint and bolted. "Hey baby."

"Look I'm done waiting. Either you marry me and then fuck me or I'm not fucking you again." She said to Cupid. She smiled and took the ring.

"Call me wife." She said smiling and pulled the girl into the room.

XXXXXXXX (Jack's pov)

I was back at the pole with North, South, and Elsa. Jack hated having to work with her, but hey what can he do. North and South were busy making East and West. Elsa sat where she was off thinking who knows what. "Elsa?" Jack called. She looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"Can we not fight. Please." She sighed.

"Look I don't care what you do in your spare time let's just get one thing straight if we were to call a truce there's rules you must follow."

"Fine what?"

"1 you don't mess with Arendell when it comes to your powers."

"Deal. Next."

"2 You stay away from my sister."

"Deal next." He said tired.

"3 You stop messing with girls heads. Make sure they know it's a one night stand."

"Hey you said-

"Ya, but still." Jack sighed.

"Fine I will. Anymore?"

"Yes. 4 you must stop trying to find if you're better or not than me." He grimaced.

"Fine. I'll stop what else."

"5..." She took a deep breath nervous. "This rule will only be a one time thing." Jack looked at her confused. "I... I haven't had sex before." He raised his eyebrows. "Will you..." She gulped. "Will you show me how so I'm not a mess up in front of someone who actually matters in my life." Jack laughed. "Stop laughing."

"Sorry, but you want me to show you how to have sex." She looked down suddenly filled with tears. Jack notice and sighed. "I'm sorry it's just... sex isn't something you know it's something you just do."

"What?" She asked confused.

"It's natural. Sex. You just... you just do it." Elsa frowned. Jack sighed. "Come on I'll show you." He said taking her hand and flying them out to a small place that's pretty and warm.

"Umm..."

"Closed your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be less awkward for you." She did what she was told and closed her purple-gray eye shadowed eyelids. Jack started kissing her with his lips. He pulled her shirt off of her and she blushed.

"Jack?"

"Just keep your eyes closed and it won't be so scary for you." He started kissing down her neck and she moaned earning him a smile. He wrapped his arms around her back and unclipped her bra. She sighed from the sudden release of the thing that she wanted out. Then Jack started kissing her boobs. Elsa gasped in shocked then sighed. Jack started sucking the boob while rubbing the other. Elsa moaned and then gasped when Jack nipped at her tit.

"Jack!" Jack smiled and did it again liking how she reacted. He then started unzipping her pants. She kicked offer shoes making her shorter. Jack pulled her jeans off and then socks. He laid her down on the grass while pulling her wet black thong off.

"Hmm thong? I figured you a lacey kind of girl." Elsa blushed and then jumped when Jack put his tongue into her wet center. "mmmm." Was all he said as he started lapping up all her wetness. She moaned and allowed him to do what he wanted. He notice and smiled. He wrapped his hands around her ass and started fingering her ass while licking her pussy. She moaned and screamed his name out. He suddenly bit her clit and she screamed and began to moan loudly as she came. He licked it all up and pulled back licking it off his lips. "Wow you taste good." She blushed.

"Is that it?" She asked slightly disappointed.

"Sweety we are just getting started." He said and started fingering her pussy. She gasped and moaned. He fingered faster and harder and suddenly she just let go. Her juices went every where more powerful than the last one. "Hmmm someone is enjoying herself more." She blushed with her eyes still closed.

"Jack." She cried. It was the only thing Jack needed to hear. He pulled all his clothes off and entered her. She cried out in pain. He stopped suddenly. Usually he made them just suffer through it, but with her he didn't want her to be in pain.

"Is it too much?" He asked and she had tears falling from her eyes.

"No I'm just not use to it." She said tearfully.

"I'll go slow." He said and slowly entered her all the way. She cried out, but soon stopped. He didn't move wanting her to get use to it. She was extremely tight more so than anyone he has ever done it with. He smiled at the thought. He then started moving when she was ready. She moved with him moaning.

"Faster." She called out and he did as she wanted him to. He went faster and faster. "JJJJJJAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!" She screamed when he hit her spot extremely fast and hard. He smiled and went faster and harder until she was on the verge of cumming. "I don't think i can wait any-" She screamed. "JJJJJAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" She screamed and came so hard and fast that she was shaking all over. When she was done she passed out. "Jack?" She said as she opened her eyes.

"Hey there. You kind of passed out on me after..." She blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay you passed after I finished." She blushed more realizing that he came almost right after her. She had his seed in her.

"Oh okay." He helped her up and she felt weak.

"Here." He handed her some water and food. "I thought you'd need this." he was all dressed and he must have dressed her too. "I thought you'd be embarrassed to wake up still naked." He said noticing her looking down.

"Thanks." She said and finished her food and water. "For everything." She said smiling. He smiled.

"No problem... I had fun." He said smiling. She blushed.

"Ya well you always do." She said getting her sneakers on.

"No I had real fun with you. I haven't... enjoyed that like I did in so long." She frowned looking at him. "I had sex with plenty of people and it's just... not the same." He smiled at her. "With you... it wasn't just sex for me. Maybe at first, but..." He sighed. "Look forget it k. It's not a biggy. If you need me I'll be spreading cheer and happiness to all." Before he could leave she grabbed his wrist and he turned around to meet with her lips on his. She pulled back looking at her.

"I love you too." He looked at her shocked and happy and spun her around kissing her.

a year later

Elsa smiled down at the little boy only 2 months old. She still could remember the year ago when she and Jack first made love. Jack got her pregnant that day and he didn't even know it. When he found out he married her as soon as possible and they been together ever since. It was hard at times with him acting like a child and all. Bunny and Rabby soon ended up having 5 bunnies in their easter home. Cupid married 5 girls just for the sex after. North and South finally had twins East Jack Frost Claus and West Elsa Bunnymund Claus. Elsa's and Jack's son was named Sandy Manny Sunny Frost. Then their daughter who was in Elsa's belly will be named Anna Tooth Love Frost. Sunny and Manny had a kid too his name is Eric North Jack Moon. Bunnymund's kids names were Sunny South Mund, Manny Kristoff Mund, Sandy-Ce Pitch Mund, Cupid Love Mund, C.C Mund AKA Carley-Clare Easter Mund. It was all so wonderful until Pitch came back...


End file.
